


（佐鸣）薄雪之夜的泥足深陷

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 我知道，我们紧紧连系在一起……所以我们必须诀别。可惜并非总是事事如人愿。○为了尽快见到暴露行踪的蛇窟佐，鸣人放出了影分身，而其中一个影分身被这样那样了。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 83





	（佐鸣）薄雪之夜的泥足深陷

佐助抓住第一个鸣人时，鹅毛细雪正纷扬而下。雪下起还不久，也许最终也不会下多久，阴云不过是因哀愁而垂下的一层密睫，月光偶尔透出几分，映得被磨碎了的雪像是星辰的碎屑。  
大蛇丸喜欢选择洞窟作为藏身之所，这次的洞窟被层层密林包围，其中一个出口正通向一片大小合适的林中空地，佐助便当它是自己的训练场，得闲就来练习忍术和剑法。兜警告过他这次的住处并不算太隐蔽，希望佐助尽可能呆在蛇窟里，他可以另外替他准备训练室，但佐助拒绝了。  
那这就是相应的结果——草雉剑架在来者脖颈上时，佐助盯着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，心往下轻轻一坠，正好嵌进一个空位般，得到尘埃落定的安心感。  
被发现了。行踪泄露，差不多得再换个躲藏地点。狡兔三窟，蛇则有无数个洞窟，佐助跟着他流离，计算藏身之所的数目已经成了习惯性行为。

第一个鸣人毫无隐蔽意识地冲出密林，不费吹灰之力，佐助接近了他，将他压制在一旁树干上的过程轻松得像是捡起一片树叶，这大概要归功于不速之客也毫无反抗的打算。甫一接近，佐助便察觉到一丝不对。  
“你是影分身。”  
分身点头的态度堂而皇之，视线几乎是黏在佐助脸上，像是发着呆又像是若有所思。白日里清透的蓝色眼睛，现在看起来像是夜晚的河川，要将佐助的容貌印在视网膜上般坦然大睁着，专注得毫不避讳。  
佐助的声音不起波动，又问道：“本体呢？”  
分身终于说了话，一五一十道：“正在赶来这里的路上，但大约还有一夜的路程。前些天你出现在这里的消息传回木叶村，我抢下了这份极密任务，和大和队长一起来找你。”  
“他派你来探路。”  
分身露出不满的表情来：“佐助，我也是鸣人的说，我明明也……”  
“别再说了。”

要将草雉剑压向近在咫尺的脖颈，实在再简单不过。佐助也不知自己之前为何做不到，但影分身消散于薄凉空气中那轻轻一声噗着实令人松了口气。  
他垂了剑。短短对峙时间内，他肩头已经落了些雪末，凉意透衣，但寒冷相处起来更为轻松。温暖过于粘稠，陷下去就难以抽身，方才匆匆和鸣人的分身见了一面，他已经因为身处陷阱边缘而焦躁起来了。  
佐助霍然转身，再次走回空地中央，索性仰头任细雪扑到脸上来，借此冷却骤然激烈起来的情绪。

想必刚才消失的影分身已经将情报传回鸣人那里了。照兜的警告，现在他应该回到蛇窟里告知他们必须立刻转移。他们的实验室和实验结果数目众多，收拾起来要费些时间，越早通知越好。  
他在细雪里站了一会，缓缓收剑回鞘，转身要回蛇窟。  
偏就在这时，第二个鸣人来了——还是那张和本体无异的面容，熟悉的是幼时便令佐助记忆深刻的圆眼和猫须，陌生的是孩童长成少年的感觉，婴儿肥未褪尽，但坚决而飞扬的神采已经落在他脸上了。  
这个鸣人同样没有隐匿行踪的打算，从高处树枝上一跃而下，落地时激起一团雪尘，目光灼灼地看着佐助。  
“佐助，我找到你了的说！”  
“光是找到，没什么用。”佐助冷淡地勾了勾唇，抬手便使出千鸟，“告诉你的本体，不要再派影分身过来了……我不会跟他回木叶的。”  
这个影分身往后一跳，险之又险地避过千鸟探出的锐利雷芒，一边拍着胸口感叹好险好险，一边退到树下，和佐助对望。  
“看来还没有到我要去传话的时间啊。”影分身的眼睛映着尚未完全消失的电光，没有半点遭到攻击的不悦，只是亮亮的，以和前一个影分身一样的专注凝望着佐助，“不过我自己有句话蛮想说的……佐助！”  
佐助心知不妙，草雉再次出鞘，他提足轻点被白雪覆盖的地面，冲向正露出恶劣微笑的影分身，身姿轻盈如疾风，破开悠然落下的星星点点雪屑。而影分身仗着距离远，双手拢在嘴边，大喊道：“终于又见到你了，我好想你的说！！”  
又是一声轻响，查克拉凝聚的身形化作烟雾。佐助落在方才还站了一个人的位置上，低了头，挪开脚。  
两人的脚印混杂在一处，分不清痕迹。

随后影分身像是得了消息，一个接一个地来了。大概鸣人放出他们便是抱着尽快得到消息的念头，这些查克拉造物赶路已久，消耗都很大，脆弱得一碰就散。原本一片白茫茫的雪地被杂乱的脚印踩得一团糟，始终站在这里的却只有佐助一个人。  
每一个分身消失前都冲着佐助喊话。五遍的“我好想你”，三遍的“我想见你”，七遍的“我一定会把你带回木叶”，还有分身说了些零零碎碎的，像是卡卡西老师看起了亲热暴力，第三训练场的木桩换了新的，木叶的夜里最近有玉兰花的香气但佐助这边只能闻到冰冷干燥的雪的气味……感觉像是置身于纷纷扬扬的信件之下，每封信都是漩涡鸣人寄宇智波佐助收。佐助无可奈何，最后连挥剑都懒得，任那些查克拉耗尽的分身如同融化在脸颊上的雪屑一样散去身形。  
最后一个影分身龇牙咧嘴解开乱七八糟缠在小腿上的藤条，磕磕绊绊撞出林子时，佐助连恼火的力气都欠奉了。  
他冷冷问道：“还有几个？还有什么话想说？”  
这个影分身扳着手指算了算，最后不好意思地挠了挠头，冲着佐助毫无戒心地眯起眼笑起来。  
“不好意思的说！好像我就是最后一个了。”  
佐助嗤了一声：“原来是吊车尾中的吊车尾。”  
“佐助你怎么这样讲的说，一群人一起出发的话，总有一个会是最后到的吧？”分身乐观道，“而且说到底我们和本体没有太大差别啦，除了现在真的打不过你的说……”  
“你是想说吊车尾只有一个，还是吊车尾就是吊车尾，不存在吊车尾中的吊车尾？”  
“……你怎么说我五次吊车尾的说？”  
佐助闭了闭眼，又睁开，觉得自己是对牛弹琴……说到底就不该期待鸣人能懂这么饶舌的问题，放弃了：“没什么。”  
分身便踩着沙一样的雪跑到他身边。佐助揉着眉心看他，嘴角一抽：“你不怕我一时心血来潮就把你给弄散了吗？”  
“是佐助的话，那也没办法。不过本体突然承受了太多长途跋涉的疲劳……”分身歪着头想了想，为难地看着佐助，“我现在回去，可能真是有点不妙的说。”  
“……你们的疲劳会回到他身上？”  
“那是当然的说，我们都是本体的一部分啊。我们的经历就是他的经历，疲劳当然也是同等程度的。”  
“……白痴吊车尾。”  
鸣人的分身抗议道：“我听见了！”  
“白痴。”佐助加重语气，压不住的怒意还是从声音里泄露一分，“为什么要这样纠缠不休地找来？”  
“因为我想见你了的说。”分身顿了顿，不好意思地挠挠脸颊，道，“我们每一个都是这样……因为都是鸣人的一部分，所以通通都想见你。本体并没有催促我们日夜兼程地来，只是我们都不想休息。要不是大和队长也跟着来了，本体大概也不会比我们迟到这么久吧……结果就变成本体必须承受将这段路跑了十几遍的疲劳。不过，总算是赶上了的说。我好担心来到时你已经离开了。”

大风忽起，卷起漫天鹅毛小雪，直往两人脸上扑来。几片雪花撞进鸣人分身眼里，他下意识眯紧了眼，伸手去揉。手腕上突然传来灼热温度，是佐助攥住了他，且一声不吭便拉着鸣人分身走起来。  
鸣人分身睁不开眼，被他一扯便踉跄了一步。  
“你要带我去哪里的说？”  
“安静点。”佐助心里烦乱，声音里也带了点不耐，“我随时可以让你消失。”  
蛇窟的入口之一就在不远处。深夜了，兜和大蛇丸都不会管他，要让一个影分身暂且躲藏在房间数量众多的藏身所内，难度比想象中低不少——这宽容也来自于那两人对佐助实力的绝对信赖。  
圈着鸣人分身手腕的手指轻易便能指尖相碰，掌心下骨节分明，皮肉削薄，偏偏就是这样的人，最习惯于勉强自己。  
相接触的地方体温交融，助长绵绵不绝的烦躁。

佐助带着他一路进了藏身处，并未深入，只是就近选了一间空房间，打开门后便把影分身推进去，自己也随之闪身进入。  
门一关，走廊透入的光就只剩门缝下细细一丝。黑暗中，分身挨过来，用气声好奇问道：“你把我带进来了诶！”  
“……”耳畔热气伴着沙沙哑声，像磨砂纸蹭过耳廓般，佐助察觉到自己不争气地呼吸一滞，低声道，“别靠得这么近。”  
“我怕你听不见我说什么。这里好暗的说。”  
仿佛毫无自觉似的，鸣人分身维持着暧昧的距离，温热的气流撩动佐助垂在脸侧的发丝，发梢扫过之处痒意如野火般蔓延开来。他大步走出，径直朝着房间中央统一放置的方桌走去。鸣人分身忙追过来，一把抓住佐助的小臂，和他一起摸黑迈步。  
“要去……呜哇！我的腰……嘶，这里有张桌子的说。你怎么不告诉我？”  
“找一下，桌上应该有盒火柴。点亮蜡烛就可以了。”  
“真的要点灯的说？不会被发现吗？”  
“他们不会过来的。”佐助随口道。  
片刻后，嚓的一声，一朵温暖的火苗亮起来。

鸣人分身捏着火柴，倒映火光的双眼像两泊正在燃烧的海。他哇了一声，忙举着手凑向面前的烛芯。顺利点亮立在桌角的蜡烛后，他甩灭火柴，放下前端焦黑弯曲的木梗，自然而然扭头望向佐助，随即微微睁大了眼。  
佐助若无其事地转开脸，掩饰自己方才的短暂失神。  
片刻沉默后，鸣人的分身却突然伸手，将他的脸拨回来。那双清透蓝眼里闪烁着奇异的亮色。  
“佐助……”  
依旧是担心惊扰到什么的低声，轻轻哑哑，佐助听出几分口干舌燥的感觉，又疑心是自己的错觉——鸣人的分身贴得实在太近，且还有越来越近的趋势，因此而口干舌燥的是佐助自己，而那双蓝眸亮亮的，充盈着的只是一如之前来过的那些分身般的全然专注……他凝视着佐助的左侧眼睫，鼻尖几乎要蹭上他的脸颊，咫尺之外感到惊异似的双唇微启着，喃喃如梦呓：  
“你的眼睫毛上有一片雪花的说。”

要是有再来一次的机会，佐助一定要离这个影分身远远的——至少绝对，绝对不该在这时容许他拨过自己的脸，也不该容忍他过分无礼和纠缠的注视。  
他和鸣人许久未见，上次见也只是匆匆一面，三年来他想象过的鸣人如今的长相坍缩成面前这张脸，身形和他一般拔高，看起来是个固执和一根筋的少年，和小时候冒着傻气的模样貌似大相径庭，内里却又令人毫不意外地存在着某种一致。他只是在悄然长大，如同外面风吹日晒催生的树木一般。佐助不由得想，在如今的鸣人眼中，他又变了多少？  
如果说三年来，鸣人身上始终未变的那一部分是某种决心和执着，那他自身是否也有某一处仍未能被他彻底舍弃——以至于此刻他屏息凝神，默认鸣人的影分身寸寸接近，任他轻轻一口气吹在自己眼睫上，最后仿佛自然而然，一吻落在佐助眼睛上，柔软舌尖小心翼翼地探出，沾去那滴冰凉雪水。  
眼睫微湿的触感流连须臾，才缓缓撤去。

血液因莫名的冲动而骤然沸腾。佐助握住面前这人的腰，一转身将他按在桌边。十五岁的少年身高正好，面带懵然的表情坐在桌沿，微微仰着脸看向突然发难的佐助。蜡烛在一臂之外亮着，动作带起的气流让火舌摇动起来。  
佐助俯下身，逼到他面前，冷然道：“你在做什么？”  
“……”  
“哼。”  
佐助捧起他的脸，黑幽幽的眼几乎要将他吞没。分身无可奈何，被迫迎上那道冰冷又灼热的视线，低声道：“没什么。”  
“这算不得是‘没什么’的事吧。解释给我听。”  
他难得执着一次，终于忍不住轻轻咬住鸣人分身脸颊上的软肉，用牙齿厮磨。分身想推开他，不小心将手放到他裸露的胸膛上，忙触电一般收了手，只好紧张兮兮地提醒他：“你要记得现在在这里的是个很脆弱的影分身！佐助你不要把我咬坏了的说……”  
空举的双手不知可以放到哪里去，影分身犹豫半晌，小心地搭住佐助的肩膀。  
埋头在他脸旁耳畔轻咬吮吻的佐助动作一顿。  
他眉眼锐利，凝视他人时自然而然带着一阵寒意，流利如燕子尾羽倏忽而过。鸣人分身被他看得心跳都漏了一拍，讪讪回问：“是不是……我不能碰你的说？”  
“你知道我带你回来，原本是为了什么吗？”佐助反问道。  
鸣人分身扭头四顾，见到房间一角放着张床，疑惑道：“难道是想让我在这里睡一觉的说？”  
“现在没有这种待遇了。”  
高领外套顶端的拉链被两根手指夹住，徐徐往下拉，少年小麦色的脖颈和锁骨如果肉脱离果壳般，由上而下一点点暴露在昏蒙摇动的橘色烛光中。佐助垂眼看着鸣人分身的喉结微微滑动，唇角一牵，露出一丝捕猎者的满足笑容。

内心某处提醒他不应如此。如果看见这人，复仇的决心就会动摇，那就闭上眼不看。如果触碰这份温度，会让好不容易冰冷起来的心融化，那就收手不碰。漩涡鸣人是会让他无限沉溺下去的蜜色陷阱，三年前他尚能艰难抽身，现在鬼使神差的，他探出手，隔着薄薄网衣，轻轻抚摸着那具覆盖着恰到好处的肌理的少年身躯，掌心从肚脐挪移往上，直至指尖掐住微微凸起的小小一点。鸣人就在这里，从管束他的人身边逃离，转而来此，和他在暗室暧昧紧贴，喘息交缠，那双蓝色眼睛蒙着水雾，微微湿润了——纵使如此，他还是一句拒绝也没说，只是懵然的、试图理解正在发生的事态一般，承受着胸前凸起被掐捏的刺激。

“……搞什么。你知道我在干什么吗？”佐助喉咙发干，试探性的动作也带上几分真切的渴求，掐着那颗小小凸起的手使了更大的劲。鸣人敏感地一抖，上半身下意识弓起来，张嘴发出小小的呻吟声。  
听起来像是小动物被突然揉了一把柔软腹部时发出的呜咽。佐助听得小腹一紧，一边暗自嫌弃自己太容易被撩拨起来，一边忍不住埋首在他颈窝处，发狠咬了一口。鸣人痛得闷哼一声，声音发颤，握在佐助肩上的双手猛然收紧了。  
“我、我说了，要是我承受不住伤害的话，就会消失……”  
“白痴吊车尾，我说，你知道我在干什么吗？”佐助顺着那紧绷起来的脖颈一路吮吻，暧昧的声响回荡在房间内，“你应该知道这不是谁都可以对你做的事吧？”  
“我……啊，轻点……”  
“把腿张开。”佐助终于咬住他的耳朵，哑着声音命令道。  
鸣人自暴自弃般闭了眼，顺从地分开膝盖。佐助挤过来，让他的腿不得不分得更开，形成一个无可辩驳的承受的姿态。他的乳尖被不间断的揉捏弄得涨大硬起，在网衣表面顶出一点诱人的弧度。痛感只占十分之一，更多的还是让人头皮发炸的快感。佐助在他耳边吐出异常灼热的呼吸，沙哑的喘息像是夹着砂砾的热风，一阵阵吐进他耳廓里，让他浑身发软，几乎要烧起来。  
“佐……佐助……”  
“跟着我来时，你有想过我会对你做这种事情吗？”佐助叼着他的耳垂，湿漉漉的吮吻声混杂着压抑情欲的熟悉声音直直冲入耳中，鸣人头脑一阵空白，能做的只有任越发急促的呻吟声从唇间泄出去，“鸣人，你想过会被我侵犯吗？记清楚我接下来对你做的一切，以后再也不要出现在我面前。我会狠狠侵犯你，让你哭着射出来。你就把这段被侵犯的经历带回你的本体处吧……让他知道，人是会变的。过去那个我早就不存在了。”  
“啊……佐助……”  
佐助松开他已经被舔得水淋淋的耳朵，低低喘息着望向鸣人情动的脸，嘲道：“听起来你怎么挺期待的？吊车尾……三年过去，你也挺让我意外的。自己把裤子脱了。”

鸣人先脱了网衣，再软着四肢，把裤子褪到臀部以下，又艰难地抬起大腿，让裤子得以滑到膝盖之下。他又扯下自己松垮垮的四角内裤，那根兴奋硬挺的物事暴露在微凉的空气中，歪向一旁，龟头沾着水光，泛着情欲奔涌的深红。  
佐助的衣服比他好脱得多。他胸口本就袒露在外，上衣顺肩而下垂在腰间，便露出久经锻炼的精瘦腰腹，线条性感得让鸣人咽了口口水。  
三年来他跟着自来也进出酒馆，处处花街柳巷走了个遍，要说不谙世事绝无可能，只是佐助对他这么做的时候，他察觉到自己竟然是愿意的。佐助就是佐助，他喊过无数次的佐助就在他面前，牵着他的手带他从雪地来到室内，一点点试探着摸索他承受的底线，烛火刚亮起时用让他眼睛顿时酸涩的温柔眼神凝视他，现在用少见的如岩浆翻涌着一般灼烫的视线紧盯着他的举动……无论佐助自身如何否认，他一直想见、从未忘记过的佐助就在这里。  
他无端地确信这一点。

佐助解了腰间那条麻绳，最后身上只余一条黑色长裤。深黑的发也垂下，发梢正好触及肩上那枚咒印，衬着光裸的上身，鸣人不禁舔了舔唇。佐助看见，冷笑一声，撑着桌面贴近他，嘲讽道：“真有这么期待吗？”  
鸣人下意识连连摇头。  
“躺下。”  
他依言躺下。木质桌面紧贴着背部，一阵冰凉，方要冷却下来的头脑又因为看见自己胸前颤巍巍硬立着的乳头而再度轰然发烫。佐助指尖带来的小串鞭炮炸响般的快乐仿佛重新降临般，令他尾椎骨下意识一麻。桌面不够宽大，他半边脑袋悬空，双腿更是只能垂落桌旁，佐助捞起他一条大腿，低头咬在内侧软肉上。轻微的刺痛感窜上来，鸣人下腹紧绷，性器顶端吐出一小股透明淫液。  
佐助不为所动，不紧不慢地一路咬下来，留下深深浅浅好些齿痕和吻痕。影分身得不到后续的查克拉供给，那惊人的自愈能力暂且偃旗息鼓。  
鸣人呆呆看着佐助的动作，顺次注意到自己胯间茸茸毛发、凹陷的肚脐眼和两颗略感空虚的乳粒。他恍然意识到自己毫无防备地冲面前这人敞开的事实，羞耻感后知后觉涌上，无意识地一夹腿，换来佐助抬眼一瞪。黑色睫毛和烛光里晃动的脸上的阴影几乎融在一起，就连他微微喘息起来时，神色也还是带点凌厉。他又将鸣人的腿掰开，在低呼声中垂首舔了舔那根情欲勃发的硬物，哼笑一声：“颜色还挺干净。”  
鸣人的脸顿时通红，握起拳头就要捶他脑袋，佐助按着他的大腿根，坏心的让鸣人胯间全数暴露在橘黄光晕下，又扶起那根性器，瞥眼看着鸣人，仿佛看着已在囊中的猎物般，神情得意地一笑。  
鸣人浑身过电般一抖。佐助将他湿淋淋的顶端含入嘴里，软舌灵巧地一缠，勾上敏感的沟壑，用粗糙的舌面毫无怜悯地扫过。他脚趾猛然蜷缩，脑中像是有罐噼啪炸响气泡的碳酸饮料，压不住的呻吟脱口而出，甜腻又沙哑。  
鸣人愣了愣，连忙捂住自己的嘴。  
佐助不肯含深，只不断刺激着龟头下最为敏感的浅沟，鸣人的大腿根止不住地颤抖，脚背都因过量的快感而绷直了。昏暗的照明下难以看清逐渐蔓延他全身的情动的红晕，似有若无，如同被鸣人闷在喉间逐渐带上哭音的呻吟声一般。他不愿叫出声，喘息却粗重，只在偶尔大口吸气时溢出些意乱情迷的颤抖叫声，佐助听得黑眸暗沉，血液一股脑涌向下腹。  
他吐出那根比刚才湿得多的性器，伸手蘸了唾液和淫液混杂在一起的水迹，摸索向臀瓣之间的后穴。他轻易便摸到，括约肌起先紧收了一下，试图抵抗，纤长双指不罢休地戳戳刺刺，带着黏腻水痕揉着穴口软肉，很快便软化了生理性的反抗，指节探入又紧又热的肠道内。  
鸣人哼出一声仿佛哭泣的呻吟。佐助攥着他的手腕，扯开他捂住嘴的手。鸣人恍惚道：“进来了的说……”  
佐助揉着他薄薄胸肌，每次掌心压过乳头，鸣人都要难以禁受似的颤抖一阵，穴肉也缠上指节，求怜般轻轻抽搐。他似乎对性刺激相当易感。  
“哈啊……佐助、佐助，我……”吐息之间，他用浸透了情欲的沙哑嗓音，迷茫地喊着身上人的名字，半晌，他一只手笨拙地摸上未能得到照料的乳头，撇过脸，咬着下唇，学着佐助的动作，同样掐弄起来。  
甫一用力，他便舒爽得眯紧了眼，挤出来的生理性泪水从眼角滑落。在正侵犯着自己的多年好友的注视下，他亵玩自己乳头的动作越发激烈，仿佛难以被满足一般希冀着这处能让他的欲望烧得更炽。  
“……搞什么，吊车尾的。”佐助咬着牙，喃喃道，“……真下流。”

后穴深处逐渐泛出湿意，探入的两指起先更像是在入侵和开拓，现在接近于搅弄。佐助刻意错开鸣人玩弄自己乳尖的频率，完全不同的节律让鸣人好几次顶着通红的眼角不满又难耐地瞪他。他是头一次在现实中见到情潮中载浮载沉的鸣人，比从前梦见过的更为生动和放纵，蜂蜜的沼泽有了具体的形象，正是在他身下颤抖挣扎的一具沉浸在欢爱中的肉体。  
指尖勾入更深处，穴内水液靡靡，将甬道润泽得熟软一片。再抽插几次，臀肉间隐现的近端指节带上淋漓水光，湿得那透明液体几乎能拉着丝滴下去。  
鸣人一双腿屈着，举在半空中，直白的将每一次快感过载的时刻变作脚趾兴奋勾紧的动作和旁人一目了然的细细颤抖。佐助握住他的大腿，五指在肌肤表面浅浅陷下去，柔韧的肌理在掌心下暗含力量地跳动着。  
“总该有你不喜欢的部分吧？”事已至此，就连佐助都有些无奈。他本抱着借此事让鸣人彻底舍弃他不管的念头，可虽然现下鸣人的确是皱着眉的，但略微失焦的双眼和微启的红润唇间若隐若现的红色舌尖又明明白白揭穿了他的皱眉并非因为不情愿。他惩罚性地捏了捏已经被玩得红肿胀大的乳头，引出一声迷乱呻吟，鸣人难受地仰头，流畅的脖颈线条上一枚脆弱喉结微微滑动着。  
佐助收了手，解下裤子，暴露出来的性器从未是这般兴奋且狼狈的模样，脉络分明，水迹淋淋。他直接令那根硬物抵上臀缝。不知是感到抵触还是被突然顶过来的高热物体烫到，鸣人缩了缩，臀瓣一夹，正巧将钝圆顶端裹入软肉之间。  
佐助轻笑一声。鸣人脸颊滚烫，用手肘撑起上半身，正要发难，却被黑色密丛中探出的巨大性器惊得一噎。  
不等他做出下一步动作，佐助单手将一瓣臀肉往旁掰开，翕张着的穴口被湿滑的钝端堵上，迫不得已含着它小口吸吮。柔嫩穴肉被一寸寸顶开，艰难地包容下这根灼烫硬物，甬道仿佛快要被撑得裂开一般绷紧，内部完全成了佐助性器的形状。  
鸣人被顶得头脑空白，张着嘴却叫不出声，红艳舌尖在嘴里翘着。被破开的恐惧交织着体内滚烫异物逐步深入引起的快感，被逼至穷途末路的后穴不断分泌湿黏的液体，他感觉得到那些湿滑水液从深处点滴涌出，再被一收一放的穴肉推挤着缓缓下行。那性器硬要塞进来，害得敏感的内壁将那表面偾张的脉络感受得一清二楚，明明已经被撑开至极限，却还要勉强承受这些没有规律可言的突起。  
佐助也被挤夹得头皮发麻，他进入得缓慢，从鸣人绷紧的大腿肌肉可以感觉到身下少年已被逼迫到极限。浅金色茸茸毛丛中那根性器抖抖索索，像是要尿出来一般淌着晶亮的淫液。  
才侵入至一半，他便忍不住浅浅抽插起来。潮湿高热的后穴宛若一片泥泞，进进出出都能搅起煽情的水声，在只余杂乱的粗喘声的房间里尤为抓耳。几番深入浅出的插弄后，鸣人缓过劲来，终于抗拒般无力地哼出几声鼻音。

被强行打开的后穴本已被撑大得失去感觉，偏偏逐渐有股让人脊椎骨酥软一片的酸麻感升起，难捱得让人忍不住想动着腰，将那根能带来无上快感的物事吞进更深处。鸣人茫茫然睁着眼，感知到穴肉在无法自制地抽搐，每次收紧，性器的形状和热量便更加清晰地烙入脑海。  
“怎……呜……怎么还没……”他自觉地用双腿绕上佐助的腰，水汽泛滥的眼像是蒙了奶白色雾气的湖面，热切地看着对方，“啊……再深一点……”  
只觉肠道内部的性器又涨大几分，他又痛又爽，呻吟声都拔尖了些。汗湿的金发垂在耳旁颈侧，一绺一绺的，末端缀着水珠，折射着一旁摇摆不定的烛光。大腿被握得更紧，几乎有点疼了，他迷迷糊糊地想要抗议，听见佐助短促地命令道：“转过身去。”  
那声音里无疑带着欲求的意味，满足感温水一般浸上来。  
就着屁股仍被深深插着的姿态，他艰难转为侧卧，喘息着缓了缓。佐助发狠地一顶，鸣人猝不及防，挺直了脊背，恍惚地呻吟出声。  
佐助握起他的窄腰，又是一顶，囊袋拍打在圆润臀肉上，留下一片发亮的淫靡湿痕。他提着鸣人的腰，喘息着催促：“用手撑着桌面……我要你趴着。”  
“谁、谁要听……呜啊！”  
连番的操弄让鸣人的唾液来不及咽下，尽数顺着嘴角流到桌面上。他呜咽着承受连绵不绝的快感，身体被顶得寸寸前移，不得不依着佐助的命令，撑起上半身。佐助配合着他转身，阴茎在甬道里粗暴地碾压摩擦，鸣人喉间又是一阵崩溃边缘的甜腻呻吟。  
他拖着鸣人的腰，往自己的方向扯来。那根无人照料却仍兴奋得一个劲淌着水的阴茎颤巍巍垂在桌旁，原本都往小腹上流去的水液现在坠成一丝，连着尿道口，要断不断的闪着银光。鸣人也用小臂支撑着自己。胸前两颗艳红乳头硬挺挺立着，一不小心便会挨蹭到粗糙的木质桌面上。背对着佐助令他心里生出不安来。  
“白痴吊车尾……刚刚那是什么表情啊。”  
身后传来挫败般的咬牙慨叹，已经拨开层层密肉闯入深处的性器再度动作起来。鸣人慌得眼睛也瞪大，佐助竟是真的操到了更深处，他几乎要吃不下了。  
“呜、呜唔，太深……佐助，不行，我……啊，出去……”  
佐助不语，按着他的腰，一下子把阴茎抽出大半，任空虚的穴肉挽留般蠕动片刻，才狠狠操至尽根没入。黑色的毛丛与蜜色臀肉间浅金色的细细毛发挨在一起，被穴口处挤出的粘液沾湿，尽数倒伏下去。  
激烈的快感席卷全身，鸣人总觉得他就是濒临溃决的堤坝，马上就要受不了了，但不论内心再怎么崩溃，身体接受快感的机制却还在积极运作，一浪又一浪海潮般击打而来的快感最终让他失控地眼泪直流。撑着身体的手臂也没了力气，指甲抠着桌面，两颗乳尖避无可避地随着每一次从身后而来的顶撞操弄而磨在粗糙的木质纤维上。痛楚和快感各半，余韵则是挠进心底的痒意，他断断续续呻吟着，无意识地抬高屁股，将被干得抽搐不停的潮热后穴送向佐助胯间。塌下的窄腰连着没有赘肉的脊背，肩胛骨拱出漂亮的线条，细腻汗水密布着，顺着脊骨摸下去便是湿滑一片。  
佐助抹开那片汗水，心知没有立场要求鸣人从此只将这幅模样保留给他看，但除开灵魂之间的呼应，两人就连身体也如此相契。  
阴暗而无望的独占欲苦涩又辛辣，于唇舌间缓缓蔓延。

“佐助……”鸣人执着地喃喃道。  
他竭力扭过头来，越过肩膀，视线涣散的蓝色双眼努力迎上佐助冰冷的注视。他眨掉一滴泪水，理智短暂回笼，讶然察觉到，正拥抱着自己的这个人似乎露出了寂寞孤单的神色。  
佐助孤单起来疏离又冷淡，非要将靠近的人都逼退似的，出鞘刀刃般闪着熠熠寒光。鸣人最受不了他这样，一见便会觉得心脏被攥住一般疼痛不已。  
“我想看着你，”他想回身，却像标本箱里的蝴蝶一样，被体内来回贯穿的灼烫硬物钉在原地，挣扎不开。他急得掉眼泪，却也分不清是快感榨出的生理性泪水还是真的就有这么难过，乱七八糟糊着泪水和唾液的脸更加狼狈，还是固执回望着背后那人，一再说道，“我想看着你……”

他等了很久，也没能等到回应。佐助望着他的神色像是正在思考，胯下那物却毫不含糊，准而狠地干到最让他发疯的那一点上。鸣人叫得嗓子都哑了，吐出的话语全是他清醒时绝不会说的，佐助听着，唇边倒像是渐渐有了笑意。  
坏心眼。鸣人想骂他，小腹却紧绷得发痛。形似尿意的亟待宣泄的冲动一时占据他的脑海，他无暇他顾，颤抖着喘息。佐助俯身在他耳边，同样轻喘着，吐息灼热如同拂过岩浆的风。  
“你咬得太紧了……怎么，不行了吗？”  
伴着戏谑意味的低语绵绵抚过耳廓，最后一根稻草落下来。湿软穴肉疯了一样缠上来，仿佛要将积蓄已久的精液通通吸进贪婪的深处，佐助不由闷哼一声缴了械，浓稠的精液尽数灌入早被干得泥泞一片的后穴里，盛不下的部分缓缓从相接处涌出，挂在被摩擦得熟红的穴口褶皱上。  
鸣人射得腰都软了，伏在桌上抽噎般急喘，臀肉红了一片。

佐助缓了缓，便将性器抽出。沉浸在情事余韵里的后穴慵懒地收缩着。轻微的啵的一声之后，浊精从合不拢的穴口中被推挤着一股一股地流出，顺着大腿内侧往下淌去。  
“你也差不多要回到本体那里去了吧。替我带话给他。”替鸣人顺了顺那头被汗水打湿的金发，他顿了顿，继续道，“你听着也好。反正，这句话是对漩涡鸣人说的。”

漩涡鸣人收到第一个影分身传回的经历时，鹅毛小雪下在旅店窗外，大和坐在他对面，正在说教。他要说的无非是这几天来鸣人赶路太急，总想着不眠不休尽早赶到，就算自恃耐力上佳，也不应当这样挥霍。  
鸣人本想反驳他可自己就是想要尽快见到佐助，但大和每每用四柱牢之术威胁他……鸣人只得乖乖闭嘴，对他的唠叨左耳进右耳出，托着腮看窗外的雪。  
影分身被解除的信号一到，脑海里就凭空多了段鲜明的记忆——他日思夜想的那张漂亮如玉石的脸在近处，冷冷淡淡凝视着他。  
鸣人哇的一声大叫，跳了起来。  
大和也被他吓了一跳，说了半截的话噎在嘴里，不得不转而问道：“你怎么一惊一乍的？”  
“我的影分身已经见到佐助了的说。”  
话音刚落，鸣人便一阵心虚。放出影分身这件事，他并未告知大和，算是他自作主张了。如今打草惊蛇，任务可说是毁了一半。他耷拉着脑袋站在大和阴沉的注视前，忽的一抬头，又道：“对不起，我也没想到我们会比影分身迟上这么久……”  
大和也没了办法，形势逼人，只能遂了鸣人的愿，两人一同跃进窗外的纷飞细雪中。

但他们终究没能走出多远。  
每一个影分身赶路都日夜兼程——如果没有大和随行，鸣人必然也会以这种速度前进。十几个分身短时间内被一一打散，长途跋涉的劳累全部堆积回本体之上，鸣人差点因此而在雪地里摔了个大马趴。不得已，大和拖着他找到路边一处能够挡雪的屋檐，两人在此休整。  
他的身体在快速回复，速度已是常人所不能及，仍赶不上酸痛感蓄积的强度，无法移动。明明离佐助已经不远，却被迫耽搁在此，眼前雪景都苍白乏味起来。鸣人恹恹地抱膝坐着，闭眼整理那一段段记忆。漫长而千篇一律的行路且不提，每一段记忆的终点都是薄雪之中凛然而立的那位少年……鸣人新奇地观赏着不同角度下的佐助，看他面对自己的神色逐渐从冷淡变成无奈，苦中作乐地笑起来。  
大和忍不住瞪他：“我知道你因为见到佐助而高兴，但你别忘了，我们的任务目的是把他抓回木叶。”  
“我当然记得的说，我会做到的——绝对不会把他交给大蛇丸。”  
有几位影分身，他就见了佐助几次，鸣人一边回忆，一边发出傻笑声。良久他才记起计算数目，这一算才发现不妥，他讶然自语道：“咦？怎么还有一个影分身没有回来的说？”  
竟有一个影分身在佐助身边活蹦乱跳的呆了这么久……明明佐助不论是见到他本人，还是见到之前那些影分身，都是不由分说直接用草雉剑和千鸟招呼过来的。震惊之余，他心里也有些不是滋味……甚至说得上是打翻了柠檬汽水一样酸溜溜。  
他把这话对大和说了。大和颇为无语地看着他，缓缓道：“但那不也是你吗？”  
“可是，现在在这里的我不知道他们正在做什么啊！”鸣人越想越坐不住，索性撑着身子站起来，逞强道，“我休息好了！我们赶紧过去吧！”  
行进的速度一落千丈，但好歹是开始移动了。这场小雪下得不久，渐渐的停了，乌云分开后露出清冷残月，照在两人身后清晰的足印上。

他等待着最后一个影分身的回归。他必须受大和管束，所以才造出十几个自由的自己，任他们抱持着和他相同的感情，奔向佐助身边——同一时刻可以存在不止一个漩涡鸣人。拜此所赐，他才能不止一次地见到佐助，和佐助相处的时间——尽管是短暂的刀剑相向——也翻上十几倍，累一点也没什么，效率可是太高了。  
有精怪故事说，思慕恋人的女孩被父母囚禁在家中，其魂魄会奔出躯壳，跨越千山万水也要去赴与恋人的约。虽然他和佐助并非恋人，佐助想必也并没有抱着等他的打算……但他莫名觉得，影分身就是他本体不自由时外逃的魂魄，仅仅怀着纯粹的“想要见到佐助”的心愿，便能就此一往无前。

他叫住大和，指向路旁密林，道：“接下来要往这边走的说。”  
大和看着密密匝匝的粗壮树干和连接着树与树的繁密藤条，皱了皱眉：“你在这里等着，我去开路。”  
鸣人确实还未恢复过来，也只能同意。  
大和独自离开，余他一人站在路边。自第一个分身见到佐助起已经过去许久……时间足够大蛇丸他们带着佐助转移了。越盘算，越觉得现下雪夜行路只是在做无用功……不，不能这么想。他吸了口气，拍拍自己的脸。  
意识中某个开关啪的一声，最后一个影分身终于也解除了。大量的记忆蜂拥而来。  
非常庞大的信息量。烧去大半支的蜡烛，凝固的烛泪高耸如石笋，佐助睫毛上那片闪着光的冰晶，暗室中让人耳根发烫的亲昵相贴、肢体交缠……回到身体上的，除了行路的艰苦劳累，还有对于未经人事的身体而言实在过多的性快感。  
鸣人瞪大眼，双腿一软便跪在雪地里，竭力捂紧了嘴，咽下所有声音。  
那些足以在他身体上点燃野火的抚触和舔舐延时降临，明明是没有被侵犯过的后穴，却应和着记忆里的场景，变得湿润且柔软起来，甚至就连佐助射在里面的东西都仿佛真的被影分身带回来了，身体深处自觉填着黏腻精液，于是穴肉阵阵蠕动着，努力想要把那不存在的精块排出来，无力合起的入口又热又肿，依旧感到空虚而微微翕张，就连大腿内侧有浊精湿湿黏黏地淌下来的感觉都忠实还原……想到那是谁射进他身体里的，他脑子都要炸了。  
脸颊被啃咬吮吻的亲昵厮磨，颈窝被重重咬了一口的痛感，在感知里全都无比清晰。乳头同样在疼痛和快感中胀大，摩擦在贴身网衣上，酸麻痕痒得让人想重重揉捏它们。他的身体罔顾理智，沉溺于一场昏沉烛光里的偷欢，两腿之间早支起了小帐篷，硬硬涨涨，只差临门一脚。鸣人心跳如擂鼓，自暴自弃地把手探进裤子里，闭着眼回忆佐助如何舔舐他的性器，指腹颤抖着揉弄那道浅沟。  
一碰便是冲天快感，后穴都舒爽得抽搐起来。夜深无人的小路边，他被欲望驱使，玩弄自己的下体，四下太过寂静，他不敢发出一丝声音。  
高潮的预感来临时，他用掌心死死裹住出精口，软着腰射在自己手上。手掌再抽出来时，便挂满了白稠粘液。再怎么失去常识，他还是知道这时应该尽快毁灭证据的……于是鸣人就地抓了一把雪，断续呼着乳白色雾气，将手擦净了。  
快感没顶的松弛感柔柔裹住他。  
——……反正，这句话是对漩涡鸣人说的。  
或许是场合对上了，一段话从情事的记忆里冒出来。是佐助的声音，其中透着他自己都未必察觉得到的床事后的惫懒，听得鸣人心里一颤。  
——不要再到我面前来妨碍我复仇，再有下次，就真的杀了你。还有，这种事不是谁都能和你做的……算了，没什么。白痴吊车尾。

影分身消失后，佐助把满室残余的旖旎气味留在身后，独自走出房间。  
好在兜和大蛇丸都没有按时作息的意识，仍呆在惯常出现的实验室里忙碌。佐助走进去，简洁地传达了“应当尽快转移”的意见及原因。  
兜沉默片刻，眼神复杂地看着他：“我早说过你应该控制自己外出的时间。偏偏这次招来的还是对你痴缠不休的小男友……麻烦死了。”  
大蛇丸则颇感兴味地问：“其实你已经见到他了，还相处了挺久吧？”他指了指佐助沾了白色精斑的裤腿，提醒道，“脏了。”  
佐助：“……”  
他转身便走。  
“三分钟后到这里来转移。”兜提醒道。

-fin-

打个补丁：自设影分身被制造出来时会有一个基本动机，具体为何依照本体的命令而决定。由于鸣人施术时想要的是“尽快见到佐助”，所以影分身的基本动机便是“想见他”，更复杂的诸如把佐助打翻了拖回木叶这种事是本体的任务，所以分身不会提及。……说到底只是车而已（放弃）看个爽就算了呢亲亲！


End file.
